The Japanese Girls
by XxBlackRoseWitch378xX
Summary: Parody of the Powerpuff Girls movie. Professor Danny Fenton accidently creates three girls using Chemical J: Yumi, Numbuh 3, & Kimi. They have superpowers, and accidently wreck up the town, and turns to Jack Spicer, who has other plans.
1. Cast

**The Japanese Girls**

**The Cast:  
**

Blossom-Yumi (Code Lyoko)

Bubbles-Kuki (Kids Next Door)

Buttercup-Kimi (All grown up!)

Professor Utonium-Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Mojo Jojo-Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

Ms. Keane-Carrie Francess (Chirssykouhai's OC)

The Mayor-Adam West (Family Guy)

Ms. Bellum-Princess Clara (Drawn Together)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Our Story  
**

In the beginning, the city is shown at night. It comes in slowly. We hear a young female voice, which is me.

_The city of Toon-A-Cie..._

Just then, there is an explosion heard and chunks of a wall fall to the ground. An alarm goes off.

_...is in serious, serious, SERIAL trouble._

The chunks came from the back, where smoke starts from a large hole in the front wall that's been blasted. The alarm screams louder and louder. The building is destroyed, and a black car is crookedly parked out in the space.

_Day after day, crime, lawlessness, and evil are running a muck._

In a doughnut shop in the corner, police cars are parked and drivers inside, chomping on the food. The alarm is heard now from a distance.

_Its citizens lost all hope. They are totally helpless and desperate for a true hero._

At the Supermarket, a huge green and whitish car is parked outside. The alarm is mute.

_But who? Is there no one who can help this needed town and make it better?_

In aisle three of the marker, soft music plays like when you enter a regular store as the alarm is no longer heard. A man who looks like 40 years old with raven black hair, blue eyes, and a lab coat, with his shopping cart buys unusual things like sugar, spice, and little girlish toys.

_Fear not, fair people. For there is a man. A man of science. A forward-thinking man who looks back._

He stops and goes to the checkout price scanner. A box of sugar sweeps across by the cashier's hand.

_Back to a sweeter time-_ Four jars of spice are scanned next. -_when there was a spice of life-_ He is smiling and picking up the items in the bags. _-and everything was..._

He was about to leave when he sees a villain. The bad guy, Sticky Beard faces his candy cane sword at the cashier woman, whose name is Flora. She nervously hands him all the money in the register as Sticky Beard grins sinisterly.

"That is so sad." the man said to himself. He walks toward outside, slowly & sadly.

He approaches a van, with the keys in his hand. Then Father, Man-Ray, Brick, Boomer, & Butch reflections appear behind his window.

_I must say, this man holds the ingredients to Toon-A-Cie's hope._

He catches a slight sight of the gang and turns, startled. Brick stands in front of the group, fist in her hands.

_This man, known really as..._

In a fade of black, the sound of punching is heard.

_...Professor Danny Fenton._

Later, a monkey who was holding a staff with his tail was running screaming like crazy. Danny came into where the monkey was and that was the lab.

_'Aw man. Jack is playing with the monkey staff again?'_ He thought to himself.. _'I'll help him later, right now.'_He puts his things on a counter near a bowl. _'Time to get to work '_ he thought.

The monkey known as Jack runs over to a shelf and knocks over it with beakers and flasks. He leaps over glassware, making it fly. He then puches the screen of a flat-screen TV. Freeze frame.

**A PunkGirlz Production  
**

Jack pulls a tape real loose and throws it down, from a very high place. Freeze again.

**Starring:  
David Kaufman  
Mirabelle Kirkland  
Lauren Tom  
Dionne Quan  
Danny Cooksey  
Adam West**

Nearby, Danny is pouring the ingredients he bought into the bowl. First, was the sugar. Jack grabs the top of the file cabient and papers fall everywhere. Freeze frame.

**Written & Storyboarded by MissKenniGurl672**

Next, Danny shakes in the spices. Jack climbs over a ladder of glassware he held knocking under his weight, releasing a shower of chemicals sending him down. Freeze frame.

**Art Direction by MissKenniGurl672  
**

He remains to fall. Danny finally adds everything nice and stirring happily the bowl. Jack pops up and shoves him, knocking off balance. The end of the spoon breaks and a flask of black liquid hangs. The lights go red then black.

**Directed by MissKenniGurl672  
**

The black brains away to reveal the label of the cracked flask that reads: "Chemical J". The bowl begins to glow and bubbles a bit. Danny is now paralyzed in fear. He backs up, shaking, as Jack watches from a distance. The bubbles pop more fiercely, and Danny dives for cover, but Jack moves closer to look into the bowl. And then...

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_The Japanese Girls_**

**End of prologue...  
**


	3. Ch1: Three perfect little girls

**Chapter 1: Three Perfect Little Girls**

Danny opens his eyes after the explosion has ended. There is a mess all over the place, with everything broken. Although the bowl was unharmed. He got up from the far end, and walked carefully. After he gets to the bowl, his eyes bug out and his jaw drops.

From left to right, are three girls. The first girl is a black-haired 10 year old Asian girl wearing a green shirt that covers her hands.

The one in the middle is a 14 year old girl that has raven hair, and wears a black sweater, pants, and boots.

The last girl is 11 with a pair of purple pigtails, wore a white shirt and a green jacket outside, brown pants, and white shoes. There is a long awkward silence.

"Hi!" The 14 year old girl spoke breaking the quietness.

"Ahh!" Danny yelped who jumped back, startled.

"What's your name?" The 14 year old girl asked.

"Oh! My name is, um, uh..." Danny stuttered. He was so surprised to see this happening for real. "...Professor. Professor Danny Fenton. Hello!"

"Hello, Professor Danny Fenton. It's very nice to meet you." The three replied at once.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Danny. Then he had a question. "Um, what are YOUR names?"

"Well YOU made us. Shouldn't you give us names?" The 14 year old girl said again.

"Gee, okay." Danny said and turned around. Quietly and excited to himself, he spoke, "This is so cool!" he says. Then he turns back to the girls, with a calm expression. "Well then, let's see here." he thinks for a perfect name for the 14 year old girl. "Since your bravery and directness opening right to me, I think I'll call you...Yumi." he finally thought.

"That name is nice!" Yumi smiled. Just then the 10 year old girl giggles, and the rest turn to her.

"Well aren't you all kookie?" Danny told her. "That's it! You're my little Kuki."

"Say can Numbuh 3 be my nickname?" Kuki asked.

"Sure! Why not!" Danny repiled. He looks at Yumi and Numbuh 3, liking their names, then notices the third girl. "So, we have Yumi, Kuki aka Numbuh 3, and..." she waits eagerly for her name. "...mmm, Kimi. Because it also ends with a 'I'.

Kimi looks a little angry and grunts. Danny looks at the three girls.

"And together you're three perect young g...g..." Suddenly, he realizes and panics. "...gifts! Birthday! Today you were born! It's your birthday! I need to buy gifts!

He dashes upstairs, ready to go out. "Wow! I don't believe it! Now that I made some kids, I could teach them good and bad, right from wrong, and change this city rightside-up!" He passes by the top floor of the house, which has no windows. The garage door opens, and Danny's van rolls out. "All I gotta be is a good parent." The vehicle speeds out and hits off the road. After a few moments, the car drives back in the garage. "Note to self: Good parents don't leave their kids unsupervised."

He carries back to the living room a ton of presents. The stack is so high, it covers his face. "Sugar, spice, and everything nice? Just like what happened to that other professor. Who would've guessed that's what girls were actually made of? I still can not believe it worked-that I actually accomplished something!" He opens the closed lab door and continues climbing. "Three perfect, normal, young, gi-"

He lost his balance, and trips himself, knocking the boxes off his hands. However a person catches Danny. It was Yumi, who look like a geisha (black, white, yellow, together) but only warrior like. She carried him up way.

"Danny, you should be more careful when rushing up and down steps. You can get hurt." Yumi warned, setting her creator down.

Danny stands there in awe, and too stunned to speak. Numbuh 3, wearing a green pants, black sandals, light green sleeves, and her hair in a ponytail and Kimi, wearing a red hand band, a red scarf, and a white armor ninja like outfit with gloves. She also got a sword of her own. On one of her ears is an earring with a ninja star on it.

"Hey, are these for us?" Yumi asked. In reply, Danny nodded slowly. After a pause, the three zip away to open their presents.

"All right!" cheered Kimi.

"Yipee!" added Numbuh 3.

"Thanks, Danny!" yelled Yumi. The girls tear the gift wrap and are giggleing in the background, while Danny looks at them.

"Of course! Chemical J! It gave them superpowers in everway." Danny groans. He stops and sees carefully, the girls enjoying their new presents.

Kimi flies over a whole pack of CDs. "Hey, thanks!" she said. She flies over Yumi, with japanese cultures.

"Yeah Danny, thank you." Yumi adds while she flies over Numbuh 3 who was holding a rainbow monkey.

"This is the best gift ever...dad." Numbuh 3 said softly. With that, she flies and kisses Danny on the cheek and floats after the sisters. He remains standing, then smiles broadly.

_'Me...a dad?'_ he thought "Yes, it is."

Somewhere else in the room, Yumi, Kimi, and Numbuh 3 fly around happily with their presents. A figure watches them from the shadows, them unnoticing. Mysteriously, it disappears.

**End of chapter...**


	4. Ch2: Family Time

**Chapter 2: Family Time**

In the morning, Danny and the girls are in an empty room that's covered with tarps. They each have a paint rollar in their hand, and cans of paint nearby.

"Okay, girls. Watch me," Danny instructed and paints a skyblue streak on the wall. Then, the girls slash on the same color on the same wall as they catch on. They stop in a minute, and can't find Danny. He steps away to reveal his back painted. He turns his head to look at them, with the front not painted. The trio gasp in surprise. He chuckles. "I think you missed a spot." he runs the roller over his face, and everybody has a good laugh. He heads to the door. "I'll go wash up. Then we'll bring in the furniture."

Soon, he is washing his hands in the bathroom and hears a racket. He dries his face off with a towel and runs off. "Wait girls! You should let me..." he screeches to a halt and sees the room. The sofa, bed, etc. is being thrown around rapidly. "Help." said him house.

When it's over, the girls fly in. Inside, everything is placed neatly. The rose-shaped mirror, the bunk bed for three with a red, pink, and green blanket for a section. Danny throws the towel behind his shoulder.

"Whoa! This place is better than I expected! What do you think?" asked Danny as the girls flown overhead.

"Mmm...I think it's a little dark." Numbuh 3 responded.

"Well, I like it dark." Kimi said stubbornly.

"Some windows may be nice." Yumi suggested.

"Yeah. I see some windows..." Danny walks over to the huge wall and points to a spot. "...right about there. I'll call the Warners tomor-"

He cuts himself off to see the girls whose eyes begin to glow red, their laser power warming up. Then They cut three exact round circles as the piece fall out to create windows. Danny cowers from one of the openings, and sees his the end part of his hair, on fire. Yumi blows ice breath to cools it down.

"My bad. Want me to dry it off?" she asked, preparing a heat ray.

"No! No!" Danny quickly answered before Yumi could ruin is hair. He looks at the windows. "Or, that works. Who's hungry?"

Later in the kitchen, Yumi pops up from the table, holding a loaf of bread. "Ready?"

Numbuh 3 and Kimi pop from the other side. The two have knifes ready to dig into jars of peanut butter and jelly.

"Ready!" both shout back. Danny looks in the refrigerator, not caring at the moment. He fixed his hair and has on a clean lab coat.

"Go!"

Yumi machine-guns slices of bead at her sisters, who fire back with glumps of peanut butter and jelly, like at a war. When he closes the door holding milk and fruit, he turns around and stops before he gets splattered and hit. On the center of the table forms a large PP&J sandwich getting higher and higher. After it reaches to the top, the girls sit down and use their laser power again, zapping the crush off. Danny places the milk and fruit down without hesitation as there's a mess all over the kitchen and him. The four heartily laugh at this.

The laughing dies as evening begins. Danny walks into the living room after he washed himself again. "Okay. Time for...

Once again he stops, to see all three bumed out in their first clothes. Yumi has her laptop still on and Japanese books piled around her. Kimi is sleeping on the couch with the TV remote in her hand. Lastly Numbuh 3 has been doing some drawings, along with her rainbow monkey.

"Bed." he finished in a soft tone. In the bathroom, he washes Yumi's face, then in bed, pulls Kimi's nightgown down, and tucks Numbuh 3's rainbow monkey in her arms. She smiles and snuggles. None of the girls are awake ain their slumber. Danny looks at them tenderly and turns off the lights and shuts the door behind him. While cleaning up the mess, he finds a crude picture of him, Yumi, Kimi, and Numbuh 3, drawn by Numbuh 3. It labels their names and the title is "Family". He smiles wonderfully. "It's great having children..."

**End of chapter...**


	5. Ch3: The game of tag

**Chapter 3: The Game Of Tag**

The next day, Danny opens the door and sits on the girls' bed who wake up.

"Get up you three, time for school." Danny said.

"What's school?" Numbuh 3, Kimi, and Yumi asked, never being to school before.

At the Toon-A-Cie Middle/High School...

"THIS is school!" a woman who wore a pink dress with long brown hair and brown eyes w/black pupils, replied to the girls who was also with Danny. "I'm your teacher, Ms. Francess, but you may call me Carrie, and this is where kids and teens learn," then she gestures toward the door. "See?

She opens the door, and inside multiple kids are drawing, playing video games, chatting, etc.

A boy called Ulrich walks over. "Hey, you wanna play?" he asks.

The girls think about it for a minute, then look at Carrie who nods gladly. The trio blissfully follow Ulrich more into the room, as Carrie talks to Danny.

"Um, do you think they'll be okay?" Danny asked panicky. "'Cause I'm new at this parenting business, I wanted to came and make sure they'll be fine on their first day because they're really special. I mean, REALLY special, and I just want to make sure they'll be alright. So, what do you think? Do you think they'll be..." In the class, the girls have made themselves at 'home', instantly. Dumbstruck, he says, "...okay?"

"They'll be just fine, Dan," Carrie responded. "We'll see you around 'noon."

"Okay. By the way, Carrie's a nice name." said Danny. Then he called out to his daughters. "Bye, girls! Bye! Bye! Bye-bye! Bye! Bye!"

Carrie rolls her eyes and pushes him gently yet firmly out the door. After she closes, she enters the room and pays attention to her class.

"Okay, students. Take your seats." she announced. Danny, at the window of the door, waves his last goodbye.

"Carrie? Can Yumi sit with us?" a girl named Aileta asked.

"Can we sit with Numbuh 3?" a African American girl name Numbuh 5 questions as she pulls Numbuh 3.

"Can Kimi sit over here?" a boy named Tommy Pickles asked.

Each of the girls smile as they are mentioned. Carrie, however, decides to have them sit at the center.

"The girls can sit right here in the middle, so they'll be next to everyone." she said. The class cheers in joy. She then has a piece of chalk in her hand. "Now, open your books and let's begin."

As she begins to write, the clock on top of the board says 9:00. Time passes to 11:00 and then noon. A knock at the door is heard at this time. The kids are outside as Carrie hears it and opens, to see Danny.

"Hello, Danny. Right on time." Carrie said. The classroom is a total mess! Toys, crayons, electronics, and other stuff you'll find in a middle and high school is littered. "Your girls are outside with the others."

"Oh no! Look at this place," Danny groaned think the girls did all the mess. "Oh, I knew the girls would be a handful, but...I'm so sorry."

"What, this?" Carrie sighs. "This is what happens when you put 20 kids in one scrunched room. Both of the adults go outside. "Your girls were perfect. Perfect, normal, well-behaved young girls."

Danny is a bit surprised at this. He thought that with their superpowers, things will be bad. "Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"No. Like what?"

On the playground, Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi are gathered around a layout of hopscotch. Numbuh 3 tosses a stone and lands on one square and jumps to it. Yumi likes the game, but Kimi scowls at it. Another girl, Lil, watches from the end.

"That was sweet!" Yumi cheered.

"What's the point of this game again?" asked Kimi.

Next, Sheen runs up and tags Lil. "Tag! You're it!" he shouted.

Lil laughs as the other kids nearby run from her. Not knowing about tag, the girls are confused.

"Wow! Everyone's running from her. It's like she's infected." Yumi said.

"I think maybe she's a freak." suggested Kimi.

"Yeah, and they hate her." agreed Numbuh 3. Lil then tags Numbuh 3.

"Tag! You're it!" she said.

"Oh no! I'm been affected!" Numbuh 3 screamed, sounding like a drama queen.

Boys, Timmy and Jimmy, come over.

"All right, what's goin' on here?" Jimmy asked.

"I've been affected."

"Oh, for the love of!" Timmy said and slaps his head in annoyance.

"You're not IN-fected. It's a game!" Jimmy responded.

"Really?" Numbuh 3 questioned.

"Yeah."

"A game? Neat!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah! How do we play?" said Kimi.

Jimmy groans. "Okay, look. It is very easy." Jimmy crosses to Numbuh 3, holding out a hand. "Numbuh 3, tag me." But, she doesn't move. "Come on, it's okay.

Numbuh 3 hesitates to touch him, and slowly does, then immediately yanks it back.

"Okay, now I'm it. And all you have to do to play-" he tags Kimi. "-is tag someone else, and they're it." Jimmy and Timmy run off. Kimi realizes what he's done.

Timmy returns. "By the way, you're it, sucker!" then he runs off again, laughing.

"Awesome, I'm it! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Kimi repeated excitedly.

"Just tag someone else, and they're it!" Timmy's voice fades away.

Kimi turns around and throws a glance at her sisters, who look at each other and grin nervously back at her. They start to run, giggling at the same time. Soon, Yumi looks back and does not like it.

"Time to put it into overdrive, Numbuh 3!" Yumi calls out.

They begin to run faster, but so does Kimi. This pattern repeats itself more, but on the last time, blue sparks start to fly from behind Kimi, turning into a hard trail, and she streaks across the playground to leave a burning line behind her. Yumi and Numbuh 3 keep running fast, and Kimi finally catches up and gives Numbuh 3 a shove that sends her across the playground. They are now in their superhero costumes.

"Tag! Yoooouuuu'rrrreeee…IT!" Kimi yelled.

Numbuh 3 crashes into the school wall, missing Carrie, Danny, and the other kids, luckily. Her impact leaves a huge hole in the windows and wall. Everyone stares in shock for a silent moment, which ends interrupted when she crashes out through the roof, dvies down, and then dives on her sisters.

"I'm gonna tag you guys now!" said Numbuh 3.

Back on the ground, the two girls find themselves in her growing shadow, but back out of the way an instant before she hits the ground. Their runaway goes through the chain-linked fence that closes the playground. When the dust clears, there is another large hole where they were standing. Numbuh 3 slowly pokes her head out.

"Ha-ha! You missed us!" Kimi taunted.

Numbuh 3 in her hole, charges at them, but they dodge and she slams into a mansion behind them. We hear the girls thoroughly enjoying this new game—as trees, cars, and even a cow go flying. Smoke and fire start to flame from points as car alarms set off by the attacks. The classmates are stunned and stop to look at Carrie and Danny. While she too watches in total puzzlement, he gives her a sheepish grin and runs out.

Just behind his Speeder-license plate: "RUNGHOST", Danny speeds toward the city, then to a view of the skyline itself. All is peaceful for a second it reveals to be of a billboard. Across the top are the words "You are now leaving." Numbuh 3 and Kimi fly over it and race along.

"Wheeeeee!" Numbuh 5 cheers.

Kimi laughs along with her, after the billboard says "You are now leaving the city of Toon-A-Cie." Laughing, Yumi smashes through the center of the billboard not noticing and charges after the others toward the city. Danny chases all three of them.

"Girls, no! Wait!" Danny yells, but the girls can't hear him.

Now the game goes into the heart of the city, with Numbuh 3 and Kimi cutting one apartment after another and Yumi catching on. Cars go flying in their wake, and the shock waves of their passage break more than a few windows. A giantic rubber ball runs down the streets after them.

Continuing her way, Yumi suddenly gasps in surprise, drops to the ground, and slams on the brakes. She cuts a long gash in the pavement, going through an intersection and finally coming to a stop in front of two startled people (Hana and Billy) on the sidewalk. She bonks her head and cups a hand to her ear. Numbuh 3 and Kimi laugh at this as they resume flying.

"Can't catch me!" yelled Numbuh 3 at a great distance.

Then, Yumi zips off down the street. Hana and Billy stare a bit longer, then suddenly scream and run away, before a car crashes the building they were standing next to. The impact is seen three times, from a head-on, overhead, and pulled-back view; after this last, Danny stops into view and stops.

"Oh, no!" he says weakly. The ball bounces off his car and continues going.

Now Yumi races down a street and cuts impossibly tight down the road. As she goes, the strip of pavement behind her starts to crack and glow, finally exploding into dust to mark her passage. Kimi flies along, turning into a side street just as Yumi passes her and screechs. They rocket through more turns, whilest two people ride a van. One was a fat guy name Peter, and the other person was a african american man name Cleveland. They scream and lose control.

On the street, the van goes into a record shop. Yumi dashes along, dodgingto miss several cars, and looks back. When she looks ahead again, though, she gasps in shock. The street is traffic jammed, and she weaves through several, then climbs a few floors up one of the buildings and starts to run along. The trail of damage continues.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 3, flying along at a low ground level.

"Wheeeee!" Numbuh 3 still cheers.

"Huh?" said Yumi in confusment.

She drops to the ground level too and stops at a street corner. The light is red and waits. When it goes green, she is off again, crossing the highway and hurtling back the way she came. Numbuh 3 goes ahead, with Yumi trying to keep up. It stops in another highway and looks around herself, finally smiling and charging in a new direction. She stops and looks around again. This time, she ends by turning her gaze upward and letting out a happy little gasp.

Yumi is looking up at a large mirrored globe that sits atop one of the buildings. Its surface reflects the rest of the city and shows Numbuh 3 and Kimi's light trails. The view shows an entrance to a subway station and Numbuh 3 going into it.

'Subway, eh?' she thought.

A sign at the entrance says "Subway East." She flies down and into the underground tunnel. Back to Numbuh 3, who is flying happily.

"Yah-ooo!" she giggled.

Yumi charges down the track, path into the tunnel walls, and emerges at the "Subway West" entrance to stop dead.

"No!" said Numbuh 3 as she stops to a halt in front of Yumi.

"Tag. You're it." Yumi tagged Numbuh 3, floating away.

She blows a raspberry as she goes, while Kimi watches from higher up. Numbuh 3 blinks, then angry and determined—before blasting straight up into the air. A hole goes through the window of a store Danny is stand next to.

Danny gasped. "Holy..."

He cuts himself off, as he drives into Numbuh 3's hole. The car lands neatly on all four tires unharmed. Of the reflected globe, Kimi and Yumi stand near.

"Watch out! Here she comes!" Yumi yells and zip off.

Chasing after them, Numbuh 3 hits the globe and ricochets off it. As people in the streets scream in horror, it crashes down and starts to roll, cutting its own trail.

The chase continues, with Yumi and Kimi in the air and Numbuh 3 leaping between rooftops and the ground. The globe rolls down another street as the trio charge past. Numbuh 3 does a quick dive and hits it enough to make a tidal wave. Cars are thrown everywhere as the three reach a corner and go in different directions. Kimi pokes her head out from around a building and, seeing her sisters worried mainly about one another and chuckles to herself. The tidal wave rolls down another street, sending more cars flying, and she watches the other action from the middle of the street.

"Ha! Suckers!" Kimi said.

The wave catches and sends her flying off, closeby another car. Numbuh 3 flies up and touches her.

"Tag! You're it!" said she.

Inside an apartment that, a boy name Roger hits on Ophelia. They don't notice Kimi falling down outside.

"You know, I've got a nice car." Roger wooed.

Danny, who is now motoring slowly through a ravaged street. A crash of glass is heard, and he looks up as shards fall all around him. They all miss him and hit another window.

"Huh?" said him puzzled.

The girls are together and giggling in the air. This leads into a short dispute over who is now it, which ends with Yumi and Numbuh 3 flying away and Kimi looking angrily.

"Hey!" she shouts and follows.

Her sisters zoom through a building and split up in opposite directions. She flies over and stops, trying to figure out what to do next. After looking back and forth for a clue, she screams in frustration and simply crashes straight through the building and two others behind it. The others land on a roof that looks like a huge needle.

"She'll never find us up here!" said Yumi. Kimi, in frustation crashes into more buildings. "Do you hear something?"

Kimi hits the sign of a gas company which explodes.

"Whoa!" Yumi and Numbuh 3 said in amazement.

"Run!" Yumi bawled.

They try to do so, but the tower simply tips in the opposite direction, leaving them running in place. Kimi easily catches up to them now.

"Tag! You're both it!" she tags both of them.

"We can't both be it!" Yumi snapped.

"Why not?"

Then Numbuh 3 tags Yumi. "Tag!"

"What?! I can't be it twice!" protests the leader.

"Why?"

"Okay, then." Yumi then tags Numbuh 3 and Kimi. "Now you guys are it."

"Tag! Not it!" Kimi tags Numbuh 3.

"Tags!" Numbuh 3 tags the other two.

"Hey, no tag-backs!" Kimi then tags Yumi. "Tag!"

Yumi tags Numbuh 3. "Tag!"

"Tag!"

"Tag!"

"Tag!"

All three run in a circle shouting 'Tag'.

Danny speeds around a corner into view and hits the brakes, gasping at the view that greets him. He is looking at the gas sign, burned, and the rotating tower behind him. He can even hear the girls aruging.

Somewhere else in an office, a tall man, with gray hair, a blue suit, and black shoes looks out the window. His name is Adam West, the mayor of the city.

"Oh boy." he said. He opens the doors and steps out into the hall. "Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy.

Outside, Yumi, Numbuh 3 and Kimi race happily through the city as Danny drives to keep up.

"Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy."

Danny has dodged wrecked cars and deep holes as he drives. Adam goes down the steps of a staircase.

"Oh boy."

A tall girl with a purple dress, purple shoes, long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a purple crown, follows him carring a clipboard. Her name is Ms. Clara AKA Princess Clara.

"'Oh boy is right, Mayor Adam. It's terrible. The town is being destroyed by three girls with destructive powers! This is a very serious situation. What action do you think we take?" Ms. Clara asked.

The camera shows the girls and Danny outside. Adam still keeps climbing down, now on the third corridor. People from the news and business follow Clara.

"Don't worry, people. The mayor and I have the situation under control." Ms. Clara said.

"Oh boy!" Adam repeated.

"I know, sir."

It shows the girls and Danny again. The front doors of Toon-A-Cie Hall brust open, as a crowd follows Adam and Clara.

"Oh boy!" said Adam.

"You tell 'em, mayor!" Ms. Clara said. "Toon-A-Cie will not stand for this kind of behavior!

The girls once again and Danny, closing on Toon-A-Cie Hall, sees them fly toward it and lets out a surprise grunt.

"Uh, mayor, hel-lo? City being destroyed? Where are you going?" asked Ms. Clara.

"Oh boy!" was all Adam could say.

Now it shows the three groups, the girls, Danny, and the crowd. The crowd stop at a cart labeled "Sam's Pizza", with someone hunched down behind it.

"Mayor, what are you doing? We're in a serious Pizza!" said Clara.

"EXACTLY!" said Adam.

The girls are close to the hall. Danny is the only one who sees this.

"Girls, no!" he warned.

Adam clears his throat. "Hel-lo."

The person behind the cart stands up. He almost looks like Adam, only with black hair, a mustache, a unibrow, and a nose that looks like a Pizza. He's Sam, who speaks in a highly bad Swedish accent.

"Hel-lo." Sam greeted.

"The usual, please." Adam said.

The girls, then back at the cart.

Sam kisses his lips with his fingers. "Yes! I have a fine one for you here picked fresh today."

He picks up a big, juicy pizza by tongs. Some of the grease from the meat drips.

"Oh boy!" Adam yells happily.

Shots of the girls and Adam, with now his pizza in his hands, ready to take a bite slowly to his moist mouth. Each shot is zoomed closer and closer. Finally, the shot is near Sam's cart. Just before Adam can enjoy it, the girls crash into the cart and leave a mark of the Toon-A-Cie Hall. They take to notice, laughing and talking excitedly about their game. The tires to Danny's van stop, and Danny gets out.

"Girls, girls, are you okay?" he asked out of breath.

The girls easily tag on. "Tag! You're it, Danny!"

They laugh again as more out into the city, the streets are trailer and cars are smashed. The golbe rolls and finally rests in place. In the suburbs the skyline is ruined. A moment after, an explosion happens near the needle, and falls down to the ground.

**End of chapter...**


	6. Ch4: Being hated by others

**Chapter 4: Being Hated By Others**

Back at home, the girls brust through the door and fly around the place, still playing the game as Danny walks in.

"Okay, girls. It's almost time for bed. Girls?" Danny asked, noticing his creations not paying attention to him.

"Come on, Danny, you're it! Come on and catch us!" said Yumi flying about.

"Yes, I suppose I have to, do I?" he said wearily. As they continue to fly, he climbs up the stairs and watches their every move. Suddenly, he easily catches Numbuh 3.

"Eek!" Numbuh 3 yelped.

"Gotcha, you little kookie!" Under one arm, he peeks from the fireplace and snags Kimi. Yumi, still continues to fly.

"Help! I'm caught! Yumi, watch out!" she yelled.

"You're the last survivor!" Numbuh 3 added. Then Yumi stops flying and jumps on the sofa.

"No way! You can't watch me!" said Yumi in a happy tone.

"Oh, yes I can," said Danny sternly. "because the game's over and it's past 9:00. So come up here so we can catch you."

She sadly floats up the railing, and is on purpose grabbed by Danny.

"Ha!" the girls giggle and turn back human, and follow Danny down the hall.

"Well, then. Three little girls sure had a busy day." started Danny.

"Yep! It was awesome! We met lots of kids." Numbuh 3 replied.

"And we got educated by teachers!" Yumi said.

"And we played tag at recess!" Kimi says.

Danny nods as he opens the bedroom door. "I'm glad you had much fun, because tomorrow will be a busy day too. So let's get into your pajamas and into bed. There's something we should talk about." He shuts the door and soon, tucks them into bed. "Okay, everybody in?"

"Yep. What's up Danny-o?" questions Kimi.

"It's your superpowers. Not that they're bad or anything but...I don't think you should use them in public no more."

"Why?" asked Numbuh 3, Yumi, and Kimi wanting to know.

"Um, your powers are very special and unique. However we do a lot of fun doing things around the house, out there people don't really understand just how special you girls are. And unfortunately, people get very scared or angry when they don't understand things like that." Danny explained.

"Pfffft. That's silly." said Yumi.

"Well, I think so too," agreed their father. "But nonetheless, uh, take it easy with the powers tomorrow. Give Toon-A-Cie to adapt when they don't understand something special or unique."

"Okay." responded Numbuh 3.

"Okay." said Yumi.

"Sure, sure." Kimi said.

"But the people here are nice. Things will be fine."

But Yumi was wrong, as a pack of newspapers saying "The Toon-A-Cie Tribune" up top, is thrown down. On the front page shows a photo of the three and the headline says "Freaky Weirdo Look-A-Like Japanese Girls Destory Everything." One of them is grabbed by a figure who starts to laugh softly, but turns into a loud, evil laugh.

In early in the morning, the girls get out from the Danny's van.

"So I'll wait here to pick you up when school gets out, okay?" offered Danny.

"Okay. But don't worry, Dan." Yumi said as they walk away. "Things are gonna be fine."

Although when they enter the doors to Toon-A-Cie Middle/High School, the door opens to see the classroom a disaster area. Construction workers are working in the room, and the rest of the students dagger at their enter. Carrie is surprised.

"OH GIRLS! WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD BE JOINING US TODAY!" Carrie howled under the loud work. The door slams behind the girls. "TAKE YOUR SEATS!

The girls in depression sit in the middle, and the kids scoot their seats away from them, as they become hurt.

"I'M SORRY TO SAY THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS FOR A WHILE, DUE TO ALL THE RECONSTRUCTION!" Carrie still yelled. "SECONDLY, I'M AFRAID WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHT OR WATER! AND LUNCH IS BEING CANCELLED!"

A girl, Charity and a boy, Loud Kiddinton, cover their ears as work goes behind them.

"I'm not happy!" shouts Charity.

"WHAT?" roared Loud just to hear her. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SO LET'S TRY TO IGNORE ALL THE WORKMEN AND NOISE, AND GET RIGHT TO WORK, SHALL WE? GIRLS! RECITE THE MATH EQUATION ON THE BOARD!" Carrie commanded.

"Ten plus five subtracted by..." Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi said softly. Then a board breaks over their heads. "...ssssix!"

As Kimi rubs her head, above them are two construction works. One is sawing a board, while the other, a squirell, Sandy Cheeks yells at them.

"Dang-nabbit! Y'all broke my board! Flamdangling consarglers!" she said.

"...nine..." the girls continue, crushed.

At home, Danny is reading the front page like the figure. Just then a beeping noise cuts him off and looks at his watch, where it came from.

"Oh! Time to pick up the girls." he said as he walks across the front door. "Better get it going." Outside the stoop, he closes the door and locks it. But it reveals that the mayor, two policemen, and an angry mob are waiting right there.

"That's him, guys!" Adam yelled. The cops Joe Swanson and Officer Nancy stand between Danny, but backs up. "He's got the 411 with you-know-who! Meat sauce crusher! cheese varlet! pepperoni-storyer! Why, it's just not crust! It's an..."

"Let it go, Adam, let it go." Ms. Clara stepped in calming him down. She then holds up a WANTED poster that has a picture of Danny, Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi. "Are these your girls?" she asked.

"Why, yes," Danny replies. "But they were just playing. They're really good little girls-and I need to pick them up from school."

"I understand," the two cops move closer on him. "But we really would like for you to come downtown and ask you a few questions." said Clara.

The officers cuff Danny's hands behind his neck as they go.

"You guys, you can't be serious. My girls. I really have to pick them up.

He is tossed into a police car and lands on the seat. After it closes, he peeks from the window.

"I can't just leave them there...

Outside the school, there are no kids expect for his girls, desperately waiting for him.

_"...alone..."_

Night. The girls are still waiting for him in the same position. Kimi finally breaks the silence.

"He's not coming. He hates us, he totally hates us!" she yells.

"He does." Numbuh 3 sniffled.

"No!" Yumi tried to disagree with Numbuh 3 and Kimi. "He probably just got held up, or maybe his car broke, or-or maybe he just forgot, or..." she gives it up. "...maybe he hates us. Come on. Let's try to find our way home." Numbuh 3 and Kimi transform and fly up, but Yumi stays put. "We're not suppose to use our powers." she reminded. The two go back into humans and join hands. "Come on, girls."

They walk down the sidewalk and walk down the path to the city of Toon-A-Cie.

Later, they were nearby a TV store. Different TVs on different channels talked about them.

"I'm Chet Ubetcha saying, the cause? Three superpowered girls." said Chet (from FOP), the News5 anchor.

Cut to a talk show. The title says "Nonright Politics".

"Should the manufacturing of superpowered children be illegal?" the host, The Grim Reaper, speaks.

Cut to another screen showing Adam at his desk.

"A great angsty has befallen our beloved city." he said.

Another screen shows the car still stuck in the record store. A reporter holds a microphone to Peter and Cleveland.

"I was reachin' down between my legs to ease the seat back, when this atomic punk flies in with no fair warning!" Peter said.

Back to the N5 anchor.

"The devastation? Devastating."

Back to the NP talk show.

"Of course it should be illegal." says Miss Infomation.

Back to the mayor.

"Used in a time when you could buy an honest pizza!" yelled Adam.

Back to Peter and Cleveland.

"And they were causin' an eruption and lightin' up the sky." Peter continued.

Back to the N5 anchor.

"About a whooping 25 million dollars to pay for damage."

Back to NP talk show.

"I'm offended just lookin' at them!" said Tommy Pickles.

Back to the mayor holding chalk outlines of a cart and a Pizza.

"The kind that you can only find in a cart like this!"

Back to Peter and Cleveland, where the African American man sobs.

"See that? Cleveland's cryin'."

"Well, it seems that..." said a reporter.

To news program.

"-the hatred is running rampant for-"

Back to talk show, Mushu is speaking.

"-those mutant small-eyed-"

Cut to mayor.

"-PIZZA CART-KILLING-"

Back to Chuck, the reporter for Peter and Cleveland. "-freaks. Back to you, Pepper."

In the news room shows a red hair girl name Pepper Mills and a boy name Toast in the room.

"They ARE little freaks, aren't they?" smiled her. "With more on this subject is..."

While the sounds from different shows say about the same topic, it repeals to show Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi's faces full of emptyness and misery. They walk away, missing an important news announcement that goes off in all channels.

"We interrupt this program for an important news flash." said the announcer as it shows Danny with a 5 o'clock shadow. "Arrested today in connection to the 'tag' incident was the mad scientist responible for creating the destructive girls, Professor Danny Fenton." It shows Danny still handcuffed, the door slams shut. "Upon this incarceration, Danny has this statement to make."

"Please, just let me go. My girls, they need me." he pleaded. "They don't know I'm in jail.

The girls walk down a wrecked street, with trenches and the building behind them, where Yumi crossed back twice after Numbuh 3.

_"What if they try to go home themselves?_

Fade to them on a wavey street, after Numbuh 3 wailed.

_"They can't find their way if they don't fly!_

Fade to the other twisted road full of zig-zags. The girls follow this.

_"Please, they're only little girls..._

Fade to the mirrored globe. Their reflections pass it, but none of them look at ease.

_"...who are probably cold, scared, and maybe even...lost."_

After they pass the globe, they stop, stumped, near a parking lot.

"Well, it's offical. I have no idea where we are." said Kimi.

"I can't say it was the best day ever." Yumi said.

"But it probably couldn't get any worse than this." spoke Numbuh 3.

On cue, a thunderstorm starts up, heavily pouring rain. Numbuh 3 cries while Kimi screams in frustration. Yumi waits until both relax.

"Hey, it's all right. Maybe there's a box we can get in around back," said Yumi. "Come on!" She leads them around a building, toward the back, where there are a lot of boxes. "See? There's a whole lot of them."

She leads them for shelter. Man-Ray all of a sudden springs up and scares them back. Brick and Boomer follow him. The girls high pitch scream and held one another. As the back door opens slowly, it shows Father who hisses like a snake.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did somebody get wost?" he said mockingly sounding like a baby.

The others join in, and the girls look frightened. Butch pops in. Then a loud CLANG is heard, and he falls down. A garbage can goes like a boomerang and hits Man-Ray, Brick, Boomer, and Father and almost hits the girls before it returns to the hand from which it came. From the truck, was a cloaked stranger. They could only see the red eyes it had.

"Wow, thanks!" the girls said. The figure jumped from the truck and ran off.

"Wait, come back!" Yumi called.

Their rescuer's shadow flashes across trucks and walls, as the girls follow. It goes into a box, which they find.

"Hey, I found him!" Yumi said as the other two came over. "Hi. What's your name? I'm Yumi."

"Konitchiwa I'm Kimi." said Kimi.

"And I'm...Numbuh 3!" completed Numbuh 3.

"Go away, please. Do not look at me." the figure said coldly.

"But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those baddies back there." Yumi said.

"Yeah, that was amazing with the trash can lid!" said Kimi.

"It was all THWOOSH! BANG! SPLASH! BAM! BOOM!" Numbuh 3 showed kicking some boxes. "You rule!"

"No, please." insisted the figure as his red eyes open. "I do not want to listen. For I have been beaten by them for too long. Young ones I do not rule. For I, Jack Spicer, am...a monster."

"Ah, you're not a monster. Monsters are evil and wicked." Yumi told.

"Yeah, and anybody who would save us like you did is so not evil." increased Kimi.

"You're no monster, mister. You're just really stinky." said Numbuh 3.

"Please. You're just trying to make me feel better. But my pain is not for you to understand," said the figure. "Besides, how could you? For you are pure and innocent and most certainly loved." The girls give an uneasy look. "How could you know what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery? How could you know what it's like for people to fear and despise you—" They nod their heads. "–for the very things that make you special, because you don't fit in? Because you are...

He leans out the box, and takes his black sheet off of mind reviling red spikey hair, swirling red/yellow googles, black outfit, and black boots.

"...A FREAK?!?!" Lighting clashed by this. But the girls look sorrowfully at him.

"Because..." Yumi began. They change and float up. Jack looks up, stunned. "...we're freaks too."

"Cool powers!" exclaimed Jack in astonishment. The girls transform back.

"No! They're terrible!" snapped Yumi angrily.

"I bet everyone hates them."

"Excatly!" Kimi says upset.

"And they hate you too."

"Yes." responds Numbuh 3.

Jack turns away, and his eyes tear up. "I am in the same ark. This brain is full of intelligent ideas. But will anyone listen? No. Nothing in this gray matters—" he walks back into the box "—so what's the point?"

"Oh, Jack, don't be sad," Numbuh 3 conforted. "Our dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't understand something special or unique."

"And if you just give people time, they'll start to understand your specialness." said Yumi.

"Yeah. You just gotta believe in yourself." tells Kimi.

Jack pokes his head out and grins nastily. He says eagerly, ""You mean, if-I-take-the-time-to-construct-my-most-ingenious-plan, the 'Help-the-Town-and-Make-It-a-Better-Place-Machine', then-people-will-come-to-understand-my-specialness?"

"Uh..." Kimi tried to say.

"Okay! I'll do it! But I'll need your help."

**End of chapter...**


	7. Ch5: Helping Jack

**Chapter 5: Helping Jack**

The girls and Jack were standing in a park. No one else is out, and they are all in their human forms.

"WHAT?!?!" Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi yelled in confusion.

Jack is holding an invention that looks like a big, fat pencil. "Just jump into the volcano and put in this device. We need to get the energy from the Earth's core for power."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yumi.

"The plan."

"What plan?" Kimi questioned.

"Our plan."

"To do what?" said Numbuh 3.

"To make the town greater, really."

"What?" the girl ask in unison again.

He sighs. "You know," Jack then pulls out a blue print. "Using my brains and your powers..." He spreads the plans in front and shows them what to do step-by-step. "...we will build the 'Help the Town and Make It a Better Place Machine'. That way, everyone will see that out special abilities are good, and they'll love us. Remember? It was YOUR idea."

"Uh...uh, yeah!" Yumi understood yet said uneasily. "But use powers? I don't know..."

"But you have to!"

"No way!" Kimi retorted.

"Come on."

"Sorry," said Numbuh 3 sadly. "We're never using our powers again."

"Girls, don't be sad. Your powers are great. You just gotta believe in yourself." Jack persuaded. He gives them a sly grin at the three who look at each other, then at the ground. They change into their superhero forms and Yumi holds Numbuh 3 and Kimi with the device Jack has and fly up into the volcano. Jack smirks at the sight.

Inside, the girls go through the lava, as they're fireproof, holding their breath and holding the equipment tightly. They go deeper and deeper until they let go and it remains in place. The pointed end opens, and a small platform shoots up. A cable from the body comes up from the core and zooms to the surface, following the girls.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jack cried in joy doing a little joyful dance.

"We did good?" asked Yumi.

"You did very good." Jack replied. "Very good indeed."

"Now what do we do?" asked Kimi. He shows the blueprints again.

"First build the superstructure."

Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi travel in super sonic speed to an cold, icy area. Kimi uses her laser eyes to bring out a giant meteor. Back at Jack's he's making a new lab. The girls use their heat vision to melt the meteor into liquid, under the lab of Jack's. Next, the three are laying and making the structural beam, made from the meteor, using their beams.

Soon, Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi fly underwater. Numbuh 3, experimented, closly tracks what to find. She leads the way to a huge submarine. While they lift it, a school of fish quickly flow away from the crack in the center. Numbuh 3 holds the ship over the half-way built laboratory. Her and Kimi smash it open like a pinata, causing a whole lotta objects to burst out. In the lab, Jack takes scraps to create a steady system of green power lines throughout the room. The girls fly out again and the lab is fin.

Finally Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi fly out into the desert, and form a large tornado, from sand. They return back to Jack's lab and catch the sand they collected. The girls use their beams and breath to create a hollow glass shaped like spheres and glass cages which looks like made from a professional glassmaker.

"Look! Can't you see our plan is working?" asked Jack with mounting fervor. "Our work is proceeding as planned! As last our lives will be greater.

In front of him, is a large row of metal bases running along the wall. The girls hold a bell-jar-shaped glass cover to create a holding tank shown in the blueprint's details.

"At last our lives we'll be accepted! At last our greatest work is comp..." he stops to recheck is design again, only to be missing one thing. "...Oops."

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked concerned.

"Well, there is one last tenny, winey, itsy, bitsy thing we still need."

Yumi's hand closes up a flask of Chemical J, and shows them in Danny's lab. The girls fly out from the front door, and place it in a collection of hollow glass spheres back in Jack's lab.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Jack jumped for joy once again.

"We did good?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"You did very good. Very good indeed..."

"What do we do now?" Kimi quired.

"Well, since you three have done good, I got a special surprise!"

"Yaaaaaay!!!" the girls screamed.

They arrived at the mall, where Jack had taken them, and excitedly burst the doors open.

"Ooooh..." they looked at two people playing car games while Jack smiles.

"Ahhh..." they said watching people getting their nails done with Jack unimpressed.

"Ooh..." they said again while watching 'Kimiko & Wooldoor's big sin adventure' (a renfrence to Tomboyishgirl108's parody story) as Jack yawned.

Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi had fun. They squeal in delight when seeing more movies and dash off. But, Jack carries them off to the clothes department.

The scene shows fashion clothes like tanktops, T-Shirts, jeans, and much more. Kimi and Numbuh 3 enjoy it, even Yumi (somtimes she doesn't like girly stuff). They watch people walking by (in disguises, really bad guys Jack can tell). As the girls look on, Jack offers them to take a picture. The three smile for it, but Jack backs up, waving to the girls, and clicks the button. As he snaps, the disguised person feels a surprise in his rear, and winks at Jack. Same for the other ones, which he told them to come. That was part of the plan. Jack continues to snap them with the girls making funny faces.

"Worthless," Kimi said seeing something.

"Lame." Yumi added.

"Stupid." Numbuh 3 told.

"Okay."

"Better."

"Almost."

"Awesome!" the girls said at once, looking at a poster that showed pictures of people, reading the description. Jack just looks in disappointment. Glancing over, he saw one of his friends, Mandark, disguised as a woman, and takes a picture. A dart lands inside the ear-neck teacher, who yelps in pain and then winks at Jack.

Jack smiles and turns to the girls. "Come. Our work is..." he stops to not have them find out. "Oh, I mean...time to go."

"Awwwwww." the trio whined. They walk to the exit sign, with them trailing on their legs. "But, Jack!"

"We didn't see that Dance Dance Revoultion SuperNova!" complained Yumi.

"Or that Mario Party game on sale." adds Kimi.

"Or the Rainbow Monkey show." pleaded Numbuh 3. "Just one Rain..." she trips on a skateboard and ends flat on her face. Then Numbuh 3 hears a bunch skateboards rolling. She walks over, to show three teens, Jake, Trixie, & Spud. "Excuse me big kids. But I think you dropped this." Numbuh 3 said.

Jake snatches the skateboard from her, and walk away with a huff. "I thought they kept ALL the animals in cages." he said.

"Really!" Trixie & Spud agreed.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome, pals!" Kimi called out. "...NOT!"

Numbuh 3 is hunched over in sadness with Yumi conforting her.

"Don't listen to them, Numbuh 3." Yumi said gently. "THEY'RE the animals."

"That's right, Numbuh 3," Jack said coming over. "Do not listen. All of you deafen yourselves to their heartless words. They do not know it is their lords they are speaking to. They are unaware of your actions will help change the world forever! Because we have helped the town, and made it a greater place."

"Do you think they'll be surprised?"

"Oh yeah."

"You think they'll still be be mad at us for playing tag?" Kimi asked.

"No, they'll forget all about that."

"Will they like us?" Numbuh 3 questions as Jack pauses for a moment.

"Yes." Jack spoke.

"Really?" the three asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Jack said slyly.

That night, the girls fly back in their superhero form to the Fenton residence.

"I'm so anixous!" Yumi said flying with excitement.

"Yeah, we'll show them!" Kimi agrees.

Numbuh 3 then begins to notice something. "Hey, where's..."

Before she could speak, Danny is thrown roughly by the policemen. He is stuck in handcuffs.

"Danny!" the girls cried. Kimi melts the shackles off as Danny has a talk with them.

"Oh girls, thank goodness you're okay! I'm so sorry!" Danny exclaims feeling bad. "I'm a terrible, horrible parent! You must hate me for not picking you up from school. But it's not my fault. It's this town. They've gone crazy. It's like they've never seen kids playing before. I knew your powers would take some getting used to, but jail? Lawsuits? Angry mobs? What's next?

"Don't worry, Danny, things will get greater!" the daughters said happily. "We promise!"

Back at the lab of Jack, the glass tanks are full of blueish fluid. He presses a red button, and shows the dart in Mandark, who's sleeping. It beeps and then he suddenly disappears. This happens to the other villains he took pictures of. Each of them have a dart that beeps. They start to appear in the tanks, and Jack flips a switch and Chemical J flows down into the tanks. Now, the bad guys inside are stronger, bigger, and smarter. Jack laughs evilly as his plan is complete.

**End of chapter...**


	8. Ch6: Chaos in ToonAcie

**Chapter 6: Chaos In Toon-A-Cie**

In the morning, the girls run around the house ecstatic.

"Today's the day!" the girls yell in unison. They still have their pajamas on.

"Today's the day!" said Kimi.

"Today's the day!" added Yumi.

Numbuh 3 speaks. "Today's-"

It cuts to Jack, in his nightgown.

"-the day!" he finished.

Scene shows the girl's closet. They look at their clothes that they usually wear everyday, all the same.

"What to wear?" Yumi asked.

"What to wear?" Kimi said.

"What to wear?" Numbuh 3 wondered.

Shows a row of clothes that Jack wears.

"Ooh, that's nice." he said as he picked one out.

Back at the Fenton house, Yumi puts on her black sweater, pants, & boots.

Numbuh 3 puts on her long-sleeved green sweater that covers her hands, black socks, and white shoes.

Kimi puts on her green/yellow/purple shirt with a '01' on it, blue pants with a pink belt, and tan shoes.

Jack had dress up in the same outfit when the girls first met him.

As the girls, fly out their room for this special day, Jack observes his room full of bad guys. He pushes a button that says "ACTIVATE". Back at the girls' home, they find Danny still sleeping with one hand with a phone and a mess of papers on his desk.

"Professor Danny, wake up!" Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi bawled to him. "Wake up! Wake..."

"Up! Wake up my brothers," announced Jack at his place. "Wake up and seize the..."

"...day!" Numbuh 3 said to Danny getting up.

"The day?" he asked groggily. The three carry him to the front door.

"Yeah!" said Yumi. "Today's the day when we..."

"...SHOW TOON-A-CIE JUST WHAT OUR POWERS CAN REALLY DO!" Jack howled as a countless stream of villians poured out from his door and onto the streets of the city. Cut to the girls, in their SH forms, they carry Danny off with them and fly toward Toon-A-Cie.

"What?" Danny questions.

"We're gonna show Toon-A-Cie just what our powers can really do." Yumi explained.

"Yeah, we all did something really good..." began Kimi.

Numbuh 3 continues. "...that's gonna really, really, really, really..."

The villains attack the people with all they got. The sky is a greenish goo, and everyone is in danger.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!" a woman named Trudy called.

Cut back to the family.

"Well, we met this boy..." said Numbuh 3. Jack walks through the disaster.

"...with powers like us..." adds Kimi. Jack climbs the steps of Toon-A-Cie Hall.

"...who was also hated by everybody." Yumi said. He approaches the building.

"But he had this great idea..." Numbuh 3 started again. Inside, he walks into the corridor, and the guards run in panic.

"...to help the town..." Kimi said. Now inside, he bursts in Adam's office.

"...and make it a better place." Yumi speaks. Jack leans over his deak in anger, as Adam cowers and sweats.

"That way the town would accept us..." Numbuh 3 said. Adam is being thrown by a bunch of villans outside.

"...'cause we did something to help." Kimi told. Adam is then thrown on the ground.

"So we used all out powers..." said Yumi. A giant guy name Hun grabs a squad car and runs with it as people watch in fear.

"...and abilities..." said Numbuh 3. Other villains tease a group of escaping people.

"...and his ideas..." Kimi says. Some villains stare down at terrified residents.

"...to help everybody." Yumi tells. Jack stands in front of the Toon-A-Cie Hall to get everyone's attention.

"City of Toon-A-Cie!" he addresses.

"It's gonna be so cool!" said Kimi.

"I'd like to take this moment..." Jack begins.

"You're gonna be so proud!" Yumi smiled at Danny.

Jack has his foot on Adam, tied up. "...to thank three japanese girls..."

"Everyone's gonna love us. Now we can be family." said Numbuh 3. Jack watches the villains to their things as he speaks.

"...who helped make this day a big smashing success than I ever imagined!"

The girls are getting close to the city. They say in unison, "We did really...good?"

They are suddenly stunned, like Danny, as they reach downtown. There are hundreds of thousenands of villains flying about and ravaging the folk. They saw Jack stand in front of the hall, Adam's head under one of his shoes.

"Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi!" Jack said to them . "I couldn't have done it without 'ya!"

The girls gasp in shock, in a sign of horror. This was not they meant.

"It's their fault!" a boy, Manny, pointed.

"I knew they were no good!" a girl, Ami, agrees.

Jack only laughs evilly and loud (in a bad way XP). The girls reach the steps of Toon-A-Cie Hall and face him, leaving Danny.

"Jack, what the in the world happened?" asked Yumi.

"This isn't making the town a better place!" increased Numbuh 3.

"Yes, it is...for me!" yelled Jack. "The hobo formerly known as Jack Spicer is no more! From this this day forth, I shall be known as...JACK SPICER EVIL BOY GENIUS!" The girls gasp again. "For too long, masterminds have been under...the good. Well, the time has come-" he raises one thumb up. "-to oppose that thumb, and take holding what is rightfully ours! THE WORLD!"

Danny finally climbs up the steps. The girls beg to him.

"Danny, we didn't want this!" they cried.

"Liars!" Hana-chan, a kid, yells.

"Fibbers!" Aang, another kid agrees.

"You've doomed us all!" an idiot, Billy said.

"Please Danny," Yumi said, holding her tears back. "Please believe us."

Danny thinks about who to trust. This takes a moment.

"I don't know who to believe." he finally said. The girls gasp. "I thought you were good."

**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"** the girls scream, flying upward into space, faraway as possible.

"Yeah! Woo! All right!" Jack did his own little cheer, and kicks Adam like a football. "I rule! I rule so hard! For I, Jack Spicer evil boy genius, have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever! And I, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, shall be...KING OF THE WORLD!"

He raises his arms in triumph, but there is silence for a few seconds. It is interrupted by a voice.

"YOU shall be king?

Jack lowers his arms. The voice came from a sea witch Ursula.

"Preposterous!"

"What?! How dare you!" Jack snapped.

"I, Ursula, shall be world supreme!" she yelled as she stoff on top of a truck.

"Not Male, Jack!"

"As I unleash the offensive power of..." she transforms into her bigger self and powerful. "...the evilest sea witch!"

"Hold on!" a big, guy said.

"Oh no." Jack groaned.

"It is I who shall get a grip on the situation!" he said in a deep voice.

"You better now!" Jack cried.

"As I, Hun," the guy said. "Seize control and rule!" he punches a whole in a building.

"Wait!"

A shadow that looks like a figure of a man speaks next.

"I, Mandark, with my Doom-Bot, will be da bomb!" he said as he leaps into a robot that looks like a big, big, BIG robot.

"Uh-oh." Jack said scared.

"And if you don't like it," he pulls a lever and a hand catches three bombs from the machine. They are thrown down on the street. "you can sniff my Doom-Bot bombs!"

They explode and create a bad scent. Jack is however unimpresses.

"Oh, that's classy." he said sarcastically.

Now a large barrel rolls down the street. The crowds move out of the way to make room.

"Gangway, gangway!" voices yelled together. They revealed to be evil zubats with red eyes. "For we, the Evil Zubats as sisters in arms, are linked to form a chain of command that will reach out and hold your world buy!"

With that, they link together to form a long, large chain.

A villian with white hair, is standing in a vat of water across a dam.

"I, Sesshomaru, am boiling mad, for you are all wet behind the ears," as he says this, waters is being held back by a large dam, then it explodes and floods Toonorama. "Therefore I shall unleash a scalding torrent to drown you out, for I don't give a..."

"Watch your mouth!" Jack called.

Next is a demon name Rachelle.

"I, Rachelle," she said. "will use my sonic scream that will make yours ear bleed!" She does a sonic scream, sending out shock waves.

Cut to a group of small, evil pixies.

"We, the Evil Pixies, shall rain on your parade! Because..." they begun to hack saliva in their mouths. "We like to spit!"

"Eww..." Jack said disgusted.

"My name is Denzel Crocker," a creepy man said. "and here is my spiel, a disbolical plan with lots of appeel," banana peels litter on the sidewalk. "Spreadin' out bananas far and wide, and fixen' up folks for a slippery slide!" People just do that as so.

"That's pretty catchy." Adam commented. Jack glares down at him.

Cut to a villain who is looking around nervously.

"I, Toliet Nator," he said the throws tomato sauce into a hot pot. "shall, uh, create a sauce of madness and stir up trouble, with a destructive forece known as...the Tormato!"

"Tor-mah-to." Jack repeated confused.

"Tor-may-to." said Adam. Jack glares down at him again, then kicks him off a distance.

"I, Wario!"

"I, Bowser!"

"I, Hexus!"

"I, Pete!"

"I, Waluigi!"

"I, Ember!"

"I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!"

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"** Jack halted. "Stop! Cease! Desist! Do not continue with your ramblings, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed, for I am the king, supreme leader, and all-around dictator! Don't you see?! All you villains are my plan! So your plans are my plans, because you made plans and my plan was to make you! I plan to rule the planet, not to have my plans plan to stop me! I am your creator! I am your king! I am Jack Spicer!" He pushes Danny out of the way. **"OBEY ME!"**

**End of chapter...  
**


	9. Ch7: Asteriod & Sadness

**Chapter 7: Asteroid and Sadness**

In outer space, everything is quiet. Not even a peep. Then it cuts to a asteroid. A noise gets louder and louder, which comes from Numbuh 3. She is crying as the three are on the asteroid. Yumi is sitting near a rock, and finally Kimi is at the far side.

"That jerk," muttered Kimi kicking some dust angrily. "That big fat dumb jerk. He used us! He planned it all along and we well for it!"

"And now everybody hates us even more!" Numbuh 3 sobbed. She calms down when she hears a scratching sound coming from Kimi's direction. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kimi snapped. "I'm building a house, 'cause now we have to live here!"

"Live here?"

"Yeah. Don't you see? This can be the bedroom..." she points to one rock. "...and this is my bed." Kimi flops down, and points to another rock. "That can be your bed over there." There is a pause.

"But I don't wanna sleep on a roooooock!" Numbuh 3 whined. and cries a bit more.

"Maybe is someone hadn't pushed Numbuh 3 into the school..." said Yumi accusingly.

"Oh, look. She speaks." Kimi says sarcastic and walkes over to Yumi. "Well, maybe if somebody hadn't insisted on walking home from school so's we could run into the BIGGEST LIAR IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it!" Yumi snapped. Numbuh 3 watches the argument from a distance, cowered.

"Oh, look. It's Miss Goody-Goody." Kimi mocked.

"What was I supposed to do?" Yumi asked. "We weren't gonna get people to stop hating us by breaking rules."

"Yeah, and using our superpowers to make a 'Help the Town and Make It a Better Place Machine'...WAS FOLLOWING RULES?!?" Kimi yelled riled.

"I didn't see YOU putting up a fight!" said Yumi infuriated.

"Well, you're gonna now!"

Kimi lunges at Yumi, and the two tumble back and forth. Numbuh 3 still watches.

"Well, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" shouted Yumi in the fight. "You stupid...

Numbuh 3 drops to her knees, and cries all over again. "We're gonna die!"

Kimi's face falls into the screen, and she begins to scream in pain and move his arms. Yumi is stand with his foot on her back. "I'm not fighting with you, Kimi, so calm down!"

"Uh huh, 'cause you know I'll whoop your butt!" Kimi said.

"No, because I know...oh, never mind," she gave up. Then Yumi takes her foot off and both of them stand up. "I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you...EVER!"

"Well, prepare yourself for a long silence, girlfriend, 'cause we're gonna spend the rest of our lives here thanks to you." At this, Yumi steps away, her back on Kimi's shadow. "At least Kimi's got a bed!" She then rests her head on a rock.

Yumi feels sorrow in her. "Kimi's right. It's my fault. I'm such a idiot!" she thought, blaming herself. His eyes waver, and shining Anime tears fall onto the crater.

Kimi is curled up in a ball, first in anger, but then saddens, and tries her best not to cry. Numbuh 3 is hurt, but then stops for a moment and glances at her sisters.

"Yumi? Kimi?" she asks. "Do you hear that?"

In Toon-A-Cie, people flee in panic because of Wario's machine. Cut back to the asteroid.

"No!" Kimi replied.

"Yumi, what should we do?" Lilo questioned.

Yumi, has no quick answer to this. In Toon-A-Cie, Hun stands in an intersection and pounds his fist against the pavement, causing buildings and people to jump. Ursula in her taller form causes chaos and destruction. More people flee, occurringly. Back on the asteroid, Kimi has not moved from her "bed".

"I bet Miss Goody-Goody'll say we should take responsibility for our mistakes and go help everybody." teased Kimi.

"It sounds like they're hurting." Numbuh 3 stated.

"Who cares?"

Back in the town, Sessurmoru's flood sweeps through the streets as people try avoid being drowned. Hexus, leaps at a woman. Toliet Nator's tormato tears into buildings, leaving only scraps of what's left. The asteroid again.

"What do we do?" Numbuh 3 said, about to cry.

"Nothing!" Kimi yelled.

Now the screams are heard from the city. In Toon-A-Cie, all the villains get into their act, but Jack turns his back and walks to Toon-A-Cie Hall again. Numbuh 3 covers her eyes and Kimi has her hands over her ears. Jack approaches Danny, who was in the same position being pushed. Yumi covers her mouth. Danny finds himself in Jack's shadow, and looks up shaken. All three girls in a row, are doing the famous "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" monkeys' pose. Jack chokes Danny, who lets out a grunt. Thus, finally snaps the girls out of their silence.

"Danny!" the three cried.

**End of chapter...**


	10. Ch8: What their powers can really do

**CHAPTER EIGHT: WHAT THEIR POWERS CAN REALLY DO**

Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi rush back to Toon-A-Cie while the building destruction goes on in their super forms.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" the girls cry terrifed searching for him.

Another explosion happens, and missiles from a statue of the mayor riding triumphantly on a horse. It falls, about to hit a lady, Juniper Lee. Numbuh 3 sees this.

"HEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!" June yelled. She couldn't take it any more longer, as Numbuh 3 flew down to save her.

"Kuki, wait!" Yumi called.

But Numbuh 3 zips down and saves June's life before she gets crushed my the statue. She follows back up to her sisters, still carring the asian girl.

"Nice save, Numbuh 3, but we really gotta save..." Yumi cuts off.

"The babies!" June interrupts pointing down.

On the street, two babies, Bebe and Cece, (from the Proud Family) in a carriage, is babbling. they were holding a bomb that came from ManDark's Doom-Bot machine. More bombs are ejected around her.

"Holy crap!" Yumi bawls.

Yumi flies down and in a blink of an eye, saves Bebe and Cece as the bombs explode from below.

"Hey," Kimi said. "Are we forgetting about..."

"Dodger!" June shouted again.

The wave of water is rushing down the streets. Sessuramoru is seen with dog name Dodger. He pushed his head underwater.

"Oh my god!" Kimi yelped. She rushes underwater and nabs Dodger in front of Sessuramoru.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 safely places June on a rooftop.

"You'll be safe now." said Numbuh 3.

"Here you go." Yumi said entering and hands the twins to June.

"Oh, thank you!" June said holding the twins.

"C'mon Kuki," Yumi ordered. "Let's..."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" They hear Johnathan and Susan screaming in a car. The windshield cracks, and shows Hun lifting the car. He is also holding Odd in a phone booth. Timmy's dad screams high pitched like a teenage girl when he saw that Ursula was gonna blow him into dust.

"...save those people!" Yumi finished, while her and Numbuh 3 fly to save them.

"Wait! This isn't my baby! I'm not even babysitting!" June stated.

Somewhere else, Kimi saves Dodger and sets him down a clear spot.

"Good dog, good dog." she said, out of breath, and takes off. "Can we find Danny now, please?

That is, until she sees the barrels rumbing, and Dodger shaking himself dry not taking notice of his going-to-be-soon last life.

"Aw, man!" The purple pigtail girl groaned, zipping down again.

Numbuh 3 snatches the car out of Hun's grasp. Yumi saves Timmy's dad from being fired up whil Kimi saves Dodger. Numbuh 3 and Yumi aviod targets of flying things and people as they carry the car and phone booth and the tornado made from tomato is sucking people in it's end. Kimi has set Dodger outside the N5 building.

"Now, stay!" Kimi says angrily before she takes off.

However Rachelle returns and does a sonic scream, shattering the windows. The sound catches Kimi's surprise, now that the glass it raining down on the poor dog.

"Dog-gone it!" she grumbled, flying down for the third time. She swoops down to save the dog once again.

Yumi and Numbuh 3 now have a large amount of people behind their backs. Kimi blows a raspberry behind him and falls into the clutchs of the Evil Zubats, losing her grip and sending Dodger freefall.

"Give me a break already!" she yells, and dives down to save Dodger's life for the fourth time, but falls into the solid clutches of Hun. Kimi's fists were held tightly together becoming agrovated. She flies headfish towards the big guy.

"Okay, you should be safe here," Yumi said to a large group of people putting them down gently. "Ohh, this is hopeless!"

"I know!" agreed Numbuh 3. "There's too many villains! What can we do..."

They hear Kimi's howling scream, that caught them off guard. 

"Get your hands off him, you darn...stupid...smelly...big...guy...thing!" Kimi yelled out. She couldn't take it anymore. She gives off a yell, and releases a killin' punch to Hun's jaw, sending him backwards. Her sisters swoop down and seeing what Kimi did, they gasp in shock.

"I didn't mean it! It was a-it was an accident!" Kimi stuttered nervously while speaking. "I...he wouldn't let go! And the dog!" Behind her, Dodger is urining on Hun. "That stupid dog! And then the villains, and he..." she yells in frustration. "I couldn't...and he couldn't...I...oh, man!"

"Kimi!" Yumi said suddenly.

"I-I-I..."

"You're a GENIUS!" Yumi replied having a brainstorm.

"I am?" Kimi asked confused.

"She is?" added Numbuh 3.

"Yeah! We've been doing this the wrong way," replied Yumi. "The method is stop the villains, save the town, and find Danny is to use our powers to..."

Cut to the people that were saved earlier. They now scream in fear as Ursula is about to blast them.

"Or better yet, watch!" Yumi said to her sisters. She zooms in on the dark, evil beast, striking a blow to its head, knocking her over.

"Wow!" Kimi in amazement.

Numbuh 3 is too impressed. "That was fan...hey!"

A bunch of spit begins to rain on the three. Above them, the spitting Evil Pixies were creating a downpaur.

"Eww, gross!" Numbuh 3 said disgusted. "Cut it out!"

Her hand glows with purple energy, striking one Pixies, as its wings doesn't look good, sending him crazily losing control, and explodes. The girls soon find themselves standing as the Pixies exploded one by one wiping out the whole squad.

"Come on, girls!" said Yumi. "Let's put an end to this villain warfare!" They stand in their pose, than take off.

Rachelle is still destorying places with her sonic scream but the girls fly behind her to end the racket. Yumi sends a kick in her face, Kimi punches her with her fists, and Numbuh 3 knocks her out for the final blow.

"Ha ha! Good one, Kuki!" commented Yumi.

Rachelle lands in front of Jack, who is holding Danny by the neck.

"Girls!" Danny said happily but Jack muffles his cries.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped at him. "I was afraid of this. They've returned and found out what their powers can do! Your comin' with me! You will make a good power-proof vest!"

As the wave of water hits another black, Yumi, Kimi, & Numbuh 3, a hole in front. It was sucking all the water, Sessourmaru included, down into the Toon-A-Cie sewer like a giant toilet.

ManDark's machine moves forward, but Yumi and Numbuh 3 pin it down by hands. As the operator aims a foward cannon at the girls with its laser eyes, Yumi and Numbuh 3 gasp, but Kimi plugs the barrel shut, causing it to overload. On ManDark's operating screen, reads "F.M. Blowout" and the machine explodes with colorful parts everywhere like fireworks.

Next was the Evil Zubats. Kimi grabs the end of each one and throws them like a whip. Like a enormous rubber band, Yumi with a smile, streches the other end and lets go, sending the chain into a metal pole on the sidewalk. Although they tried their cute mechinism, Numbuh 3 uses the remaining Evil Zubats and spins around, throwing them into the air with good force, like jumprope.

Crocker was eating a banana, just the kind you have every day. Soon, he is pounded into a nearby fruit stand by Yumi and Kimi, as Numbuh 3 sends him spinning down his own slippery path by only one karate chop.

Toliet Nator was still creating a tomato tornado. The machine to do that looks to his right to find Yumi, who snatches away the mixing rods, collasping his tornado. She sends him flying to a red ketchcup filled wall.

Boswer is seen and pushes a button. Her suit becomes bigger, and rolling down the street like an overgrown bowling ball, but not for long, as Kimi charges and kicks her in the air. Pete trains his drill on Yumi, who grabs it but stops the machine dead for a minute. Unable to move, the drill starts to move again which has Pete rotate at a high speed, soon thrown free.

Hexus leaps for an attack, but Numbuh 3 blocks his way. "No, please, anything but that." he pleaded. But, now Numbuh 3 hugs him tightly, as she literally loved him to death.

The other bad guys get taken out with a BAM! KABLAM! and BOOM! Eventually, every single villain is defeated, but none of them don't have Danny.

"None of those stupid villains had Danny!" Kimi said upset.

"Where could he be?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Take a good guess!" Yumi replied pointing at something. They see Jack's lab, where Jack is dragging Danny deep into the lab. Six sets of doors close automatically behind him. "C'mon, gals. We got one last villain to get off our backs!"

They go foward, easily crashing into Jack's lab and stand in front of him, who has Danny in a headlock.

"Not so fast, Evil Boy Genius!" the girls spoke.

"Oohh, wook at the widdle hewoes, here to save their stupid daddy!" Jack said mockingly in baby talk.

"No girls," Danny protested. "Save yourselves!"

"Sorry, Danny!" Numbuh 3 said as the three fly toward Jack.

"We can take this chump down easy!" Kimi added.

"He can do nothing to stop us!" Yumi said.

Jack twists Danny's neck further, causing for him to yelp in pain and make bad sounds. Something like this can make Danny die. The girls gasp and stop at this threat.

"Weapons and powers down," Jack demanded cruelly. "Or else he gets it.

Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi look at one another. Thei hands stop glowing and change back into their human forms landing on the ground.

"That's...better." Jack said grinning. "It's good you freaks know when you're beaten. Now if you excuse me, I have a town to take over. I have a world to rule! I ahve to seize control of an area, and force its inhabitants to follow my way of thinking!"

He presses a button, and the glass globes start to spin again. Another full vat of Chemical J spews from the machine, and drains into the spheres like before. He punches a set of keys.

"If it means..." He was about to say and smashes the tube directly into his head. "TAKING EXTREME MEASURES!"

"You're sick and mad!" Numbuh 3 cried. "You don't know what that can do to you!"

"This is bad." Kimi tells.

"You wouldn't!" Yumi shouted out.

"I would." Jack said sinsterally.

He hits a lever, and all the containers of Chemical J pour into his head. He lets out a painful cry, as he features bulge out, muscles, face, etc., and grows expandingly, sending him crash through the roof of the house. He loses grip on Danny, and drops him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Danny screamed.

"Danny-chan!" Numbuh 3 bawls.

Yumi catches Danny, while Numbuh 3 and Kimi take the force of the pieces that fall on them.

On top of the remains, Jack is now a new, giant who raises his arms in victory. He had fangs with large teeth, just like a vampire. Some of his clothes were torn apart and his eyes are now bloodshot than before.

"Now I am more Evil than before!" Jack yells in his brand deep and fearful voice.

He leaps to the ground and rises flames of the city, half as tall as the skyscrapers, and walks down and cracked streets and burning buildings. He stops in front of town hall.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" Jack called from a slow voice. "-I, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most intelligent plan ever! And I shall be king!"

Back at Jack's lab, Numbuh 3 and Kimi push upward, throwing the piece away. Yumi lifts Danny.

"Oh girls, thank goodness you're okay!" Danny said. "Now let's get the heck out of this town and find a new, safe place to live!"

The girls out out, and stood firmly.

"It's no use, Danny." Kimi said.

"We already tried running away." Numbuh 3 increased.

"We have to fix the problem we helped start," Yumi responded. "You said that, to give everyone a little time to understnd our specialness. Well, now it's time for everyone to understand, especially Jack!"

Then, the girls stand together in a simuliar PPG pose , and change into their superhero forms, and fly off. Danny looks up above, a tear coming out from his eye broadly.


	11. Ch9: New heroines of ToonACie

**CHAPTER NINE: NEW HEROINES**

The girls fly back into the city to find Jack, and stop this once and for all. They go to the city hall, and give Jack a good WHACK! in the jaw.

"Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!" Yumi yelled.

Jack rubs his jaw, looking where he got cut off.

"Hey, momma's boy!" Yumi called as the three were standing down on ground level. "Down here!"

"Oh my!" Jack said teasingly to them again. "You're actally trying to stop me? That's so cute!"

"Try nothing!" snapped Numbuh 3.

"Who are you calling cute?" said Kimi appalled.

Vlad gives out an evil laugh. "Okay, let's play, brats!"

He lands a cramming punch at the girls' spot, but they split up and zoom away. All three dart around him like bees as he tries to knock them down, and repeats missing them. Numbuh 3 and Yumi each fly into one ear, then deliver a strike inside like head that rings like a bell.

Kimi gets around back and hits him in the butt, sending him in the air. As she laughs, Jack is alright himself, and smashes her into the ground with his foot.

"Kimi!" Yumi cried. Her and Numbuh 3 stop concerned.

Jack takes advantage and readys to smack them into a rooftop. Kimi raises from Jack's foot, and as she is, and punches in and breaks all the toes on his left foot. With that, Jack grabs his foot and hops, as the pain hurts.

At that time, Yumi and Numbuh 3 appear and hold & spin together in a circular formation, smack into the middle of Jack's body, sending him back doubled over. As he strikes a high building, it collapses on him, his arms and legs sticking out.

"Good job, girls!" Yumi congrats to Numbuh 3 and Kimi.

"Hah, that Spicer got Jacked!" Kimi said.

They begin to giggle, however Jack gets up and feels fine. He leaps in front and grabs Kimi and Yumi.

"Girls!" Numbuh 3 shouted.

The two scream in pain as Jack squeezes, glancing at them. Numbuh 3 justs and shoots out radip-fire blasts at Jack, effecting him to cry in even more pain and releasing her two sisters.

The "Tom and Jerry" chase style resumes with Jack, and once again not able to catch them. He yells and claps his hands loudly. The shockwave was about to hit them. The three end up doing flips in order not to land on their heads.

"Somebody's mad." Kimi said wearily.

Jack jumps in close and begins to fire a group of spikes from his fists.

"Look out!" Yumi alerted.

They go in different directions to miss the spikes. Yumi races down a street as more shoot into the ground behind her, she is barely keeping ahead when she sees Dodger in her way. She stops next to him feels now to protect him. She yells flailing her arms and deflects all the thorns from herself and Spunky. Kimi and Numbuh 3 are hiding down an empty bus.

"Oh, no! Look!" Numbuh 3 said. "Jack's got Yumi pinned down!"

"I have an idea. Come on!" said Kimi.

Yumi still yells and flails her arms like some random anime person is shocked/angry. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 and Kimi lay the bus in front of Yumi and she stops. The bus acts like a shield and the thorns blow there. After a few moments, the thorns stop. The dog simply walks off and whizzes.

"Do you think he's finish?" asked Numbuh 3.

"No, but you are!" Jack's voice overheard.

Rising up behind the bus, Jack shoots fire at them, causing the girls to scream in ultimate pain. They were knocked out and changed back. While the blast stops, Jack grabs the ashed and dazed girls in one hand.

"Idiots! You dare challenge me?!" Jack said to Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi and begins walking with them in fist, "Attempt to defeat me?! Try to destroy me?!" Jack starts climbing a skyscraper, King Kong a'la. "I, who saved you from certain death? After all I've done for you, you betray me?! And why?" Jack swipes his hand across a floor of the building, showing a bunch of people inside, and parades the girls across the scene as he continues to speak. "For them? The ones who hated you? Have forsaken you?" Jack continues climbing to the building top. "Can't you see? None of them will ever understand you as I can. For we are heartless, whose powers spring from the same source. So girls, do not make me destroy you, for we are smarter! We are stronger! We are invincible! We have the power! We are superior to them! And we shall rule! All we have to do is work together. Girls! Join me!"

At that, the girls' eyes open. They think for a second, then their eyes begin to glow black, red, and purple. Vlad looks worried as their energy grows.

**"NOOOOOOO!!!"** the girls bawled. Just then, they break free from his grasp in a sphere of pure light, and fly upwards changing back into super mode.

"We'd never ever join you!" Yumi shouted to Jack. "And it's because...We are stronger!" she replied, flying and hitting him.

"Because we are invincible!" Numbuh 3 added hitting him also.

"Because we have the power!" Kimi said loudly adn pounds Kimi.

"We have to protect them from you!" the girls said in unison hitting the evil genius.

"It's you is to be feared!" Yumi said whamming Jack in the face.

"'Cause you're a monster!" Numbuh 3 agreed smashing Jack's head.

"You are evil!" Kimi hit Jack's fangs.

"And you are..." they stop for a moment, "It." they finish as they tag Jack, pushing him down the building like a penny toward the street.

**"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEES!!!"** Jack's voice was heard.

Meanwhile, Danny runs with a flask labeled "Antidote J" in hand. "Girls! Girls, you were right! We should try and stop Jack, and I know how! I whipped up an antidote to Chemical J! It'll do away with his powers! Girls! Girls! Gir..." he called, but looks up and sees about to be descructed by gravity thanks to one fri-enemy.

"Danny!" Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi yell seeing Danny about to get in a lot of pain.

The girls rapidly swoop down and save his life. But the flask with the antidote breaks from hand and Jack lands squarely at it. Jack looks down to see it work, turning him back into his original size and form.

"Oh, danggit!" Jack groaned weary.

Danny hugs the girls, not noticing, as if he didn't see them for 20 years.

"Oh, girls, I'm so sorry for not trusting you. You are good. Good, perfect young girls, and I love you!" Danny apologized.

"We love you too." Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi said and pull free.

"And we're really sorry." Yumi responded sadly.

"We messed up really bad." Kimi added.

"But we're ready, Professor." Numbuh 3 finishes.

The three stand in a row, holding hands, kneeling next to the pool of Antidote J.

"Ready for what?" Danny asked confused.

"To take the Antidote J to get rid of our powers." Yumi said back.

"If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened." Numbuh 3 agrees.

"Besides, maybe everyone would like us more if we were just normal little girls." Kimi told.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**

"Huh?" The girls turn around to see the rest of the citizens that saved them, all in a crowd.

Mayor Adam stutters. "Um...well..eh...don't...do that, 'cause uh...that was pretty cool wi-with the...eh..."

"Girls, what I think the Mayor is trying to say is: 'We're sorry, and...thank you.'" Ms. Clara corrected.

"Yes! That was super, just super and amazing!" Carrie said happily.

"Amazing dude!" Beastboy said.

"Fantastic!" said Jake, Spud, & Trixie.

"Wicked!" Penny Proud holding her younger siblings Bebe and Cece.

"Wonderful!" said Aka Pella.

"Stupendous!" Grim said.

"You rock!" Peter and Cleveland said both flashing bullhorns.

The girls turn to Dodger. "Thank you." he spoke.

Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi look joyfully around the crowd, realizing that they no longer have to worry about being dismayed. Adam jumps toward them, giving a big-league kick.

"Yeah! Oh, that was awesome!" Adam ran around. "You were all flying, and running, and then..." he imitates the eye lasers. "Laser eyes! Then ROOAARR, BAM! And then..." another laser imitation and more running. "WHAM! You punched that guy! Remember?

The girls nod, humoring him, and Adam calms down.

"Yeah, that was great. You know, this town stinks." nervously, he scuffs his toes around. "And I was wondering if maybe...um...we could like...call you and...to save the day or...whatever."

The girls gasped happily and change into their SH forms. "Can we, Danny?" they asked him eagerly.

"Well, I don't know..." Danny wondered but smiled. "Hmm...okay! But only if it's before bed."

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" the girls cried cheerfully. They fly up joyous, as the cheer cheers.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**EPILOGUE**_

The next bright, sunny day at the Supermarket, an elderly lady is pushing a cart full of groceries. She is stopped by a hand that belongs to Father, and his goons behind him.

Inside Mayor Adam's office, him and his assistant hear the woman's cry for help. Ms. Clara point to Adam, who is holding a black and white walkie-talkie.

In school, Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi are doing work in the class with other students in their human form. Everything is fixed up, and they are fitting in. Work is interrupted when something from Yumi, beeps. She picks up her walkie-talkie, identical to SpongeBob's, the one she got as her present. They took at her and smile.

Back at the Supermarket, as Father, Man-Ray, Butch, Boomer, and Brick start to chew on the lady's foor and tear her purse apart, they suddenly stop and look at Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi: In their super forms, floating in front of them. Yumi hurls Father, Numbuh 3 kicks Man-Ray and Boomer, and Kimi completes Butch and Brick.

Jail jars close behind them, along with Jack. Waving good-bye, the girls speed upwards, passing the skyline of Toon-A-Cie.

_Sugar! Spice! And everything nice! These were ingredients chosen to create the perfect young girls. But Professor Danny Fenton accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction...Chemical J! Thus Yumi, Numbuh 3, and Kimi were born! Using their ultra-superpowers, they've dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of...evil!  
_  
With that, the girls flew over the store, donut shop, bank, and back to their homes greeted by Danny as they laugh greatly.

_And so for the very first time, the day is saved, thanks to..._

Standing behind a rainbow-heart pink setting, the girls do their heroic poses.

_...the Japanese Girls! Hey that's a good name for them. Japanese Girls yeah Maybe it's becuase their Japanese. Wonder if they will, I'll run it by them. Japanese Girls! Yep! I'm hungry._


End file.
